


Just Out of Reach

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just Out of Reach

Severus stood on the highest point of [Cavehill](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cavehill), wind whipping around him. His mother had told him stories of climbing the hill, hiding in the caves, when she was a girl visiting her grandparents over the summer holidays. 

If only he'd had somewhere like this to entertain him as a boy. The heavy grey sky and dirty river back home had infused every cell of his being. 

To the east, he could make out the coast of Scotland, more his home than the town where he was born. 

Clambering back down the hill, Severus hoped he could go back soon.


End file.
